pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Badai An'Karaa
Character Info Badai is an NPC and the mate of An'jhali. He is a skilled warrior and treated as something of a folk hero amongst the Tei'kaliath. Character History Before Path to Power During the fall of Shifaye'sindil, Badai told An'jhali to take some warriors with her and flee the city while he held off the invading army. However since the warriors sent with An'jhali were amongst the last still alive, Badai was force to face down the entire Black Sun army on his own. Even though he was supremely outnumbered and had no chance of survival, Badai managed to hold his own against the invadind horde for some time. The arrival of Lady Sayatt finally led to Badai's defeat, as the Black Sun leader managed to remove his left arm with one strike. Rather than kill Badai, Lady Sayatt ordered him be kept alive so that he may become one of her warriors some day. ''The Tale of Badai An'karaa'' Some months later Badai somehow managed to escape from his Black Sun captors and made his way to Chel'el'Sussoloth, where het met Faia. However the ordeal had caused him to lose his memory of before his arrival in the city of light, and she gave him the name Radin to use in the meantime. Faia told her new friend about how her brother had been killed in a duel with a warrior from a foreign clan that invaded the ruins she and a group of other former slaves were living in (the warrior in question was Shiir'fhayah and the invading foreign clan were the Tei'kaliath.) Desiring revenge, Faia asked Badai if he'd be willing to help her find and kill the warrior who took her brother's life. At first he refused to help and started to leave. As Faia pleaded for him to stay, he snapped at her saying that she needed to be able to deffend herself because she would be Illharess some day. Confused, Faia asked if he remembered something but then Badai collapsed. While uncontious, Badai dreamed of telling An'jhali to flee and his subsequent battle with the Black Sun. When he woke up, he found Faia taking care of him. After talking about the future and Faia's plans to survive, Badai agreed to help her on her quest if she helped him regain his lost memories. She agreed and the two became comrades. The search for Badai Roughly four months later the Tei'kaliath were driven from Ther'avare and fled to the Val'Nal'Sarkoth stronghold. While in the midst of one of their holiday celebrations, An'jhali briefly spotted Badai walking amidst the crowd and rushed to find him. However he had already disapeared and An'jhali decided she must have been imagining things. When War Mistress Taruna heard of the possibility that Badai might still be alive, she suggested that they search for him. An'jhali agreed. Putting together a search party, the Tei'kaliath scoured the streets of Chel in order to find the elusive warrior. After two weeks of chasing clues and dead ends the search party caught a break when they were directed towards Faia, who was working as a freelancer. Upon seeing the Tei'kaliath, Faia fled with the search party in pursuit. Evenutally the chase led the Tei'kaliath to Badai, although he did not recognize them and was prepared to fight. While Kay Nigit and Lua'nar escorted An'jhali to the site of the confrontation, the other members of the search party tried to talk to him and ask him if he was indeed Badai. His repsonce was to tell the Tei'kaliath to go away or prepare for battle just as An'jhali arrived at the scene. Recognizing that he was indeed Badai, An'jhali rushed over and embraced him, much to the amnestic warrior's confusion. Badai integrating into clan Tei'kaliath The Tei'kaliath escorted Badai and Faia back to the Nal'sarkoth gardens, where the Tei'kaliath was currently residing. Once there, An'jhali and the other Tei'kaliath began telling him about his forgotten past as well as the events surrounding Shifaye'sindil's fall. Badai admitted that the stories felt familiar and asked to hear more. Over the next few days he and An'jhali became reaquainted and the clan embraced him as one of their own. He was also given a golem arm that had belonged to a fallen Tei'kaliath warrior, but he found the prosthetic to be difficult to use. When he asked whether or not An'jhali wanted him to stay with her in Chel while the rest of the clan colonized the surface, An'jhali told him that the clan would need him on the surface. On the surface In the time between the establishing of Ama'varde and An'jhali's return, Badai appeared only once or twice in minor roles. When An'jhali returned on 1108 of The Moonless Age, Badai was amongst the first to greet her and was allowed to sit by her side during the fourth Tir'ay tournament. Afterwards the two of them took some time together to talk about their respective experiences over the past nine years. From then on, Badai could often be seen at An'jhali's side, serving as her bodyguard, advisor, and pillar of moral support. The Ithrin Campaign Abilities Quotes (To Sen'gil) "Shorty, you've got the wrong guy. But if you're looking for trouble, that I can provide." (To An'jhali) "Life is unfair. A great leader must bear the difficult decisions. This one you cannot delegate to your people." (To Nova and Kay Nigit) "Poetry? Dancing?!" (To An'jhali) "I don't want to chase old memories any more. I may never be the Badai you remember. For years now I've tried to remember...and it's all such a mess. I don't know '''why' I feel as I do, I just know what I feel. Can we start anew? I'd like to get to know you for real, instead of us being ghosts of each other's pasts."'' "After all this time, they still don't know my name...?!" (To Minalia) "I'm not taking off my shirt for you, no matter the excuse. The arm is fine!" Category:NPCs